


coffee boy

by xiaodejun



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, Bets & Wagers, Coffee, Coffee Shops, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I love them ok, M/M, Romance, bea said stan sf9, besties hwichan, idk just, side rivals to lovers hwitae, youngbin is. dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 05:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaodejun/pseuds/xiaodejun
Summary: chanhee decides to make a deal with his favorite barista, who is very concerned about chanhee's heart.





	coffee boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me???? yet another wip???????? you know it! my first sf9 work jdshajhjhdfhj enjoy it!  
and special shoutout to @markhyuckstea for supporting my sf9 journey luv u

“And I was like _of course I know the assignment, _I swear to God, Yoo Taeyang has the nerve… Chanhee?”  
The boy looked at his friend, trying to put on an understanding face.  
“Yeah, the nerve,” he said slowly.  
“And who has the nerve?” Youngkyun crossed his arms. Chanhee sighed deeply. So he fell into a trap.  
“Your professor, of course.”  
“NO! I mean, yeah. Technically. I hate that old man. But I was talking about Yoo Taeyang this whole time!”

Chanhee sighed once again and looked around. Was it really wise of his friend to shout out somebody’s name in a busy street? Probably not. But he felt like Youngkyun definitely wasn’t the wisest person. Especially when talking about his project partner/rival/archenemy.  
“Everyone could guess that now,” he sighed. “You talk about him all the time. I’m starting to think you have a crush.”  
“_You _have a… You’re impossible. I raise you as my own child…”  
“I’m just a year younger than you.”  
“…and that’s what I get back.” Youngkyun sighed and blew his hair off his forehead. “Hey, you’re distracting me from the fact that you weren’t listening!”  
Chanhee cursed under his breath. Well, he got caught.

Youngkyun smiled and wrapped his arm around him.  
“Soooo… What’s on your mind? Or should I ask _who?_”  
“No one, fuck off,” Chanhee hissed, trying to get out of the embrace.  
“So it IS a who! Amazing. My detective skills… Unimaginable.”  
“It’s not.”  
“Lies. Could it be related to our destination?”  
Chanhee pursed his lips. He was _not _giving away any information.  
“Let’s just _go,”_ he hissed, dragging Youngkyun towards the closest cafe.

They entered it and the older boy took in a deep breath.  
“I love that smell,” he whispered. Chanhee raised his eyebrows. _Of course.  
_“The smell of… coffee?” he asked. He tried to focus on whatever his friend said next.

But then his eyes got caught in the familiar honey brown. He couldn’t help but raise the corners of his mouth in a shy smile.  
_Coffee boy. _

“Hey, so are we sitting by the window or… _Chanhee!_”  
He looked at Youngkyun again and shrugged slightly. He really couldn’t care less.  
“You pick the table, I’ll order. You want your vanilla bullshit?”  
“You know it,” Youngkyun sighed. “Don’t get lost or stepped on.”  
“You get lost, please,” Chanhee said and basically ran to the counter.

He was already mid-smile when he was stopped. His perfect bubble popped. His dreams _crushed. _  
“Good morning, young Chanhee! Should I make you a strawberry milkshake?”  
He sighed deeply. _Jesus fucking Christ._  
“Youngbin,” he said slowly. “You’re basically my dad and I love you. Can you please take care of the other clients? I only come here to look at pretty boys.”  
The barista sighed.  
“Am I not pretty enough?” he grabbed his chest dramatically. Chanhee looked at him.  
“_Please?_”  
“Okay, okay. I’m going there. Rowoon, you have a customer here!”

Chanhee really tried to prepare himself for this. He did. And yet, the other barista’s smile almost killed him instantly.  
“Hi! Chanhee, right?”  
“Hi, Noom,” and how he wished he’d died then. “Rowoon. Rowoon. I’m sorry, I’m a little…”  
“It’s cute, I like it,” the boy smiled. Chanhee closed his eyes, hoping something would put him out of this misery in that very moment. Instead, when he opened them, there was still a cute barista staring at him with a smile.

“So. Let me guess, one vanilla latte and… Five shots of espresso, no sugar, no milk?”  
“Yes, exactly,” Chanhee smiled.  
“That’s gonna kill you one day.”  
“I’ll manage,” he said weakly, trying to hide his blush. Was Rowoon _concerned?_  
“Well, I don’t want to go to jail for killing you! How about we make a deal.”  
“I’m listening,” Chanhee hummed. The barista smiled at him once again. _Shit. _  
“I make you a coffee of my choice. If you hate it, you can go back to killing your heart. If you love it, I win. And I get to pick my prize.”  
Chanhee bit his lip. That was… intriguing. And yeah, maybe it was because of Rowoons stunning looks, but he would do everything to get closer to him!  
“Deal.”  
“I’m so glad you said that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! what did you think? tell me here or on my twitter (@xuxisearrings) or cc (@xiaodejun_)


End file.
